The present invention relates to apparatus for metal working by pressure and more particularly to plants for explosive forming of articles of different sizes.
The invention may be most advantageous in the explosive forming of large-size intricate components from sheet bars or blanks in the form of shells.
The present invention may be particularly useful for the aircraft industry in producing components of any shape desired without resorting to welding, with the components meeting particularly precise requirements as to the accuracy of their outline and surface roughness. Explosive forming is most efficient in this case, insofar as it involves a very simple technique and the production of only one element of a die assembly, namely the die.